Life as a Commoner
Story At nighttime in a gathering area, Isis, Shada, Karim, Aknadin and Shimon all talk among themselves, confused about the day’s events. Aknadin: I am telling you, that Pharaoh is an impostor! Transforming into that monster, it has to be the work of Zorc! Isis: But it wasn’t. Gerudo’s power was based in darkness, but his seemed to come from that light. Shimon: Or that peculiar device on his wrist. He didn’t have that before fighting the Dark One. Shada: Perhaps that is how he stopped it. Karim: When he was already in possession of the ability to summon the gods? It wouldn’t be necessary! Isis: It may transform him into lesser known gods. Seto: Enough of this! Seto walks into the room, as the others go quiet. Seto: You dare to doubt the authenticity of our ruler? Atem has been painfully damaged by his encounter with Zorc. Never again will he be the same ruler as he was, but one that is even greater! Aknadin: How can you say that, Seto? You were about to be crowned Pharaoh with his death! Don’t you find it a little conspicuous that an imperfect appearing version of our recently deceased Pharaoh to appear, right before your coronation?! Seto: I have risen from the streets to serve the Pharaoh. Now that he is back, my loyalty is once again to him, and I will not deviate from this path. Being Pharaoh was simply not meant to be for me. Shada: You are a powerful warrior, and could easily harness the power. Seto: But the blood of the royal family is not in my veins! It is unworthy of me to claim the title when I have no ties to it. Aknadin goes to say something, but holds it back. Shimon: Well, Mahad seems to believe he is the real one. Karim: Mahad is also the only one that the Pharaoh seems to recognize. Isis: He cracked a small smile upon seeing me as well. He knows more than he is saying, I can see it. Seto: If he does, then it is our job to wait until he is ready to reveal it. The moment we question him is when our enemies will attack, while we are divided. Aknadin: (Forcefully) Yes, you are right, Priest Seto. We must continue to give the Pharaoh our active support. Yami and Mahad walk through the castle garden, enjoying the evening. Yami glances down at the Dueltrix, it having not reloaded his previously used aliens yet. Mahad: Is something wrong, Pharaoh? Yami: Just, uneasy. After that intruder attack and all. Mahad: Which you handled with little to no issues. May I inquire how you turned into a spirit ka? Yami: A spirit, what? Mahad: A Ka is a monster like spirit that resides in the souls of all, lying dormant in them. Only those with extraordinary strength is able to use its power. It can be used by tapping into its reservoir of power, or, in rarer cases, summoning or transforming into them. Yami: So, you guys were going to use those if I hadn’t intervened? Mahad: That is correct. As Pharaoh, you have the ability to summon a god like creature, due to the power of your lineage. However, if your own Ka is summoned and killed in battle, you will die as well. Yami: So it’s dangerous to summon one. Mahad: Only against other Ka users. And they are the only ones you need to use it against, anyway. Yami: Is your Ka powerful? Mahad: It is, tricky. Unpredictable and quick on his feet. I was a thief on the street, sentenced to death, when a young prince spared me. It is based off that. Yami: That prince, was me? Mahad: It was. You saved my life, and I have spent the rest of it devoting it to you. Yami: Then, maybe you can continue to help. I had a, uh, vision, that a descendent of mine will need your help one day. Mahad: Descendant? You are thinking of marriage already? Voice: In that case, I accept! A girl shoots out of the bushes, wrapping her arms around Yami’s neck, her head resting on his shoulder. She snickers, her face gleaming with a teasing smile. Girl: I promise to be the best “Mrs. Pharaoh’s Wife” that I can be! Mahad: Mana, off of him! Mana: Huh? I’m just playing, Master Mahad. Mana lets go, backing up. Yami turns to see her, seeing her in her beige shoulderless, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and matching necklace, belt and headwear. She has sporadic brown hair going in all directions. Her eyes widen as she notices Yami’s skin tone. Mana: Hey! You’re not Atem! Are you? Wait a second. (Gasps) You’re alive! Mana rushes forward and hugs Yami, squeezing him till he turned blue in the face. Mana: I thought you died fighting Zorc! But here you are, back and in the flesh! A little white but, (Gasps) Are you a ghost?! Mana leaps away, crossing her index fingers in the shape of an X. Yami looks baffled, as Mahad moves forward. Mahad: This is Pharaoh Atem. His battle with Zorc left him scarred, and he’s not a ghost. He also doesn’t remember anything. Mana: Anything?! So he doesn’t remember the time when we met or played in the mud or kissed by the fountain or that trip to the cave where you took my… Mahad: None of it. Mana: Aw! Mana sloops down onto a bench, looking really upset. Yami, looking ashamed, sits beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She bursts into tears, burying her face into Yami’s chest. Yami looks at Mahad for help, but he shakes his head. Yami: Hey, I’m sorry about not remembering you. But I don’t remember anyone, besides Mahad here. Maybe we could, start over? Mana: (Faced still buried) You have an extremely muscular chest. Mana lifts her head, as she starts poking Yami’s chest, intrigued. Mana: I mean, wow! You weren’t this buff when we went to the cave! Have you been working out or something?! Yami: Uh, Mana: Sure we can start over! I’m Mana, and we met when we were kids! I became an apprentice to Mahad after he was initiated into the High Priests, and have been working on being able to protect you! Mahad: Well, it seems like this will take a while. If you will excuse me. Mahad bows to Yami, as he walks off. Mana leans over to watch him leave, and once he’s out of sight, she kisses Yami on the lips. She breaks away, then hugs him, crying again. Mana: Oh! I had really thought you had died! I don’t care if you don’t remember me, but don’t ever do that again! Yami: Heh. No promises on that. Someone had just tried to kill me today. Mana: Really? Your first day back? Well, we need to go celebrate your revival and survival then! Yami: Celebrate? Mana: Yep! First, we’ll need to get you a disguise. Then we can head to the local watering hole in town! End Scene Yami and Mana wear cloaks to disguise themselves, as Mana leads him through the torch lit city. It is loud and bustling, people all over the place, music playing. They enter the Pharaoh’s Sarcophagus, getting a table in the corner. Two guys get into a fist fight, both of them being kicked out. Mana stretches upwards, then leans onto Yami. Mana: Ah, I love this place! Yami: Uh, it seems like there are only men here. You sure we’re alright? Mana: Oh, don’t worry! No one can tell who I am. Besides, I’m cool with the owner here. He thinks that my magic keeps goats from eating his aloe vera. Yami: Does it? Mana keeps her mouth closed and smiles, shaking her head. Yami stifles back a snicker, as Mana giggles. Mana: Ah. We haven’t had a date like this since you became Pharaoh. You were always too busy or exhausted to sneak out and meet me. Yami: Well, tomorrow is back to work. So, let’s just enjoy this moment. A crash occurs, the two looking up. A young lady in rags, with white skin, white hair with a touch of blue, and blue eyes is knocked to the ground. Three guys stand over her, each with a scorpion tattoo. Gorg is the really muscular one with a mace and bald head, Cliff is a skinny guy with knives and brown hair, while Chick has yellow hair and a long mallet. Cliff: What’s wrong, freak? Think you’re too good for us with your bright skin? You’re just a freak, who’s lucky to be noticed by those as influential as the Dark Scorpions. Kisara: Please. I just want something to drink. Chick: Oh, we can give you something to drink. Heh-heh. You just have to bend over for us. Kisara: I don’t want trouble. Kisara’s eyes wander around the room, looking for any source of help. No one else seems to be paying attention to them, as even Mana looks away. Yami: You’re not going to help her? Mana: That’s the Dark Scorpion gang. No matter how cool I am with the owner, he won’t do squat to help me from them if I’m targeted. No reason to get myself hurt. Yami: They’re attacking her, though. Mana: If you reveal yourself as Pharaoh, that won’t do any good, either! They’ll try to kill you for sure, and I can’t let anything happen to you! Our best bet is to just lay low. Cliff: Gorg, grab her. Kisara starts to run, as Chick slinks in front of her, blocking the doorway. Gorg then grabs Kisara, her kicking and screaming as he pins her to a table. Kisara: Let me go! Help! Help! Yami, growling in anger, pulls the Dueltrix out, drawing two cards. Mana: Huh? What are you doing? Cliff: Oh, quick screaming, Blue Eyes. The imperial guard doesn’t come down to this area, and we own this place. We could kill you right now and no one would bat an eye. I’ll settle with sliding right… Something punches Cliff, sending him flying and into the bar counter. Cliff panics as he gets up, drawing his knife as he anxiously looks around. Cliff: Who was that?! Who dares to try and take out the Dark Scorpions?! Nanohopper: Don’t panic. Just look at your shoulder. Cliff straightens up in a shock, as he slowly and fearfully looks at his shoulder. A shrunken Nanohopper waves at him, as he screams. Nanohopper jumps and rams him in the face, knocking him over the bar counter onto the other side. Chick: What is it, boss? Cliff: A Ka! The size of an ant! Nanohopper hops off and punches Gorg, knocking him off of Kisara. Kisara gets up, and takes off running for the door. Chick stands in her way again. Chick: I don’t think so, little… Nanohopper strikes Chick, sending him out the door. Kisara runs out, as a knife flies by her head, startling her to a halt. The streets, filled with men, look confused, as Cliff stumbles out. Cliff: Witch! She summoned a Ka to attack me! Get her! Kisara: What?! No, please, I didn’t… Nanohopper: Sorry about that. I may have caused that. Kisara looks at her shoulder, gasping upon seeing Nanohopper. The townspeople start gathering, as Cliff, Gorg and Chick all join them. Kisara looks around, being surrounded. Cliff: The Ka is small. You find it, you kill it! But leave her alive! She’s mine! A baton strikes Cliff in the back of the head, knocking him out. Everyone looks, as Mana stands without her disguise, wielding a baton with a round top on the end. Mana: Oops! Sorry about that! Chick: Get those two! Nanohopper: Run! Kisara takes off running, as men charge at her. Nanohopper hops and ricochets off people, knocking them down as he goes. Mana spins her baton, striking them like a club as she knocks people away. She harnesses energy, and fires a mana stream, exploding and causing several people to scatter. Mana: Not a big fan of magic, are you?! Nanohopper lands on Kisara’s shoulder again, clinging to a strand of her hair. Nanohopper: Can you use any Ka powers? Kisara: I can, but… Nanohopper: Understood. While they’re distracted, get to safety. Kisara: There is no safe place for me. And, distracted by what? Nanohopper hops off her shoulder, growing to full size. The people are terrified by the enlarged Nanohopper, as they all take off running. Both Mana and Kisara gasp awe. Mana: Atem? Is that, your Ka? Chick: Big deal, so it’s a bug! I’ll squash it! Chick charges in with his mallet, as Nanohopper kicks him, breaking the mallet and knocking him out. Gorg attacks next with his mace, but Nanohopper hops at him, ramming him with his head and defeating him. Nanohopper looks back to Mana and Kisara. Nanohopper: Uh, I have a lot to explain, I’m sure. Look out! Nanohopper hops forward, pushing Kisara out of the way, as he’s struck in the shoulder by a javelin. He groans and drops to his knees, as several imperial guards on horseback charge towards them. Shada and Karim are in the lead of the force. Shada: Attack! Destroy the Ka! Mana: No, wait! It’s not… Kisara stands in front of Nanohopper, as she glows with a white aura. The ghostly image of a white dragon appears behind her, roaring at the guards. Seto and Aknadin ride in, perplexed. Aknadin: It really does exist. Kisara fires a white lightning blast from her hand, the White Dragon breathing it from its mouth. The attack hits the ground, startling the horses. Seto dismounts his horse, as he draws his sword, him releasing several phantasm souls that surround it. He charges, swinging the sword at her. Kisara dodges, only for the phantasms to shoot off and hit her like a projectile, knocking her to the ground. Nanohopper reverts, as Yami groans, holding the wound on his shoulder as the javelin is on the ground. Seto: Your Majesty?! What? Mana: Just help him already! Seto picks Yami up, carrying him to his horse, getting him onto its back. He then rides back to the palace, as Shada goes over to help Mana up. Mana: I’m in trouble, aren’t I? Shada: You’ll have to discuss that with Mahad. Shada and Karim ride after Seto, as Aknadin remains behind, staring at the now unconscious Kisara. Aknadin: Guard! Take her to the prison. End Scene In the prison cells, Cliff, Gorg and Chick are all in a cell. Aknadin walks past them, as he approaches a cell that is isolated of prisoners, being completely encased in shadows. Aknadin: You can lower the shroud. I can see you in there. The shadows retreat deeper into the cell, revealing Gerudo, chained to the wall. Gerudo: So, the Pharaoh sends his High Priest to kill me, instead of doing so himself. Aknadin: Quite the opposite. I come of my own tuition, he doesn’t even know I’m here. Gerudo: Then what do you want? Aknadin: Your servitude. Aknadin radiates a shadowy aura, siphoning off from Gerudo’s darkness, making it smaller. Aknadin: You were almost successful in killing the Pharaoh. I want you to try again. Gerudo: You would betray your king? Aknadin: I, from the shadows assisted Zorc to rise, in the hopes that he would kill the Pharaoh. When that happened, my own son would’ve succeeded to the throne, unknowingly possessing the blood to rule and control the gods. But, with my nephew’s survival, his future is denied. Gerudo: How would I kill him, with you Priests all protecting him? Aknadin: I’m sure that you are powerful enough to defeat them with your, followers. Gerudo: And if I were to accidentally kill your son? Aknadin: You won’t have to worry. I will, make sure that he is not in your way. Gerudo: Then consider the Pharaoh killed. Aknadin: Excellent. Aknadin’s eye glows, as Gerudo’s bonds are broken. He drops off the wall, rubbing his wrists. Aknadin walks off, leaving the cell door open. Aknadin then goes towards another cell, where Kisara is chained to the wall. Aknadin: And now, to use your Ka as the new god for my son. Characters * Yami * Mana * High Priests ** Isis ** Karim ** Shada ** Aknadin (revealed evil) ** Shimon ** Seto ** Mahad * Kisara Villains * Dark Scorpions ** Cliff ** Chick ** Gorg * Gerudo Aliens Used * Nanohopper Trivia * Mana is introduced, being a childhood friend and lover to Atem. * This episode explains about the battle style using Ka. * Seto's attack with his sword and using phantasms is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Swordstalker. * This episode has a slight theme of where women have a lack of power, and are subjected to being attacked at any time. * Aknadin reveals that he has betrayed the High Priests and the Pharaoh. For his currently unnamed son. * Don Zaloog doesn't appear with the Dark Scorpions due to appearing in an earlier episode in the present timeline. * Originally, Gorg was the only Dark Scorpion member that was going to appear, being a servant of Aknadin. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc